


We Were Only Freshmen

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU Month - day 22 High School





	We Were Only Freshmen

Keith yanked his arm from his coach’s grip and grabbed his helmet and threw it into the lockers. There was a loud clanging as the helmet bounced off the metal and rolled onto the floor. He rared back and landed his fist against one of the metal doors with a solid punch and sat down hard on the bench. His coach leaned against the lockers and just stared. Finally, his coach stood up and squatted in front of Keith, “You have talent. You’re a good quarterback, probably the best this school has seen in a long time. But your temper is shit.”

  
Keith glared up at the hulk of a man in front of him. Coach Kolivan was a no-nonsense coach but he was fair. But Keith never did know when to keep his mouth shut, “That punk-ass from Galra High was jumping off-sides every time. I told Hunk to let him through. He won’t jump off-sides anymore.”

Coach Kolivan studied Keith, “No he won’t. And because you put your fingers in his eyes  and possibly caused serious eye-damage, you won’t start for the rest of the year either. I’m benching you for the remainder of the season.”

Keith stood up and sputtered, a loss for words, “You can’t…that’s not fair…it’s only…this is just the first….we still have an entire season.”

Kolivan nodded, “Yes. We still have an entire season left of football and you’re only a freshman. Shiro has been released to play and as it’s his senior year, I think he’ll do just fine to finish out the season. You on the other hand will have three more years to start if you can learn to get your temper in check.”

Just outside the locker rooms there was a loud cheer but it was hard to tell which school the cheers were for. Keith clenched and unclenched his fists trying to keep from punching his coach. Kolivan just sighed, “You’re a good kid, but this isn’t going to go unpunished Kogane. You’ll still practice and dress out with the team, but your temper will not be allowed on the field like that anymore. Do I make myself clear?”

Keith glared at his coach. “Crystal.”

His voice was dripping with venom and before his coach could respond he kicked at the lockers one more time and stormed off to the showers.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Monday’s the football team for Altea High met with their coach to discuss highs and lows of Friday night’s game and possible strategies for the upcoming game. This Monday, Coach Kolivan asked Keith to meet him thirty minutes before everyone else to discuss his anger issues. Keith was not looking forward to what he decided was going to be a shit-show. He adjusted his backpack over his shoulder and walked down the hallway to his Coach’s office. The door was open and Coach was talking to someone who had his back turned to Keith. When Kolivan saw him he stood up, “Keith we were just waiting for you.”

  
Keith walked in and was met with a blinding smile from some unknown that was just way too chipper. New guy stood up and held out a hand, “Hey, I’m Lance. Nice to meet you.”

Keith looked at the hand then at Lance. He turned away with a glare and stared at his coach, “Let’s get this over with.”

  
Kolivan sighed, “I guess we’re going to do this the hard way then. Keith, this is Lance the captain of the swim team. During the week Lance works with several kids in the SPED program. Most of the ones he works with has a few severe handicaps and he’s been using swimming as muscle therapy for them.”

  
Keith shifted his books, “Great, so what does this have to do with me.”

Kolivan gave Keith a hard look, “Lance does most of his therapy with these kids during third period, which just so happens to be during your study hall hour. So, twice a week you will now be working with Lance and those kids until I feel your attitude and anger has improved. Lance will be reporting to me weekly to let me know how things are progressing.”

Keith dropped his booksack and sank into one of the chairs, “This is great and all, but uh…I don’t swim.”

Kolivan just shrugged, “You want back on the team, you do now.”

  
Keith leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, “No. I don’t think you get it. I. Don’t. Swim. I don’t know how, I don’t want to know how, I will not get in a pool. This is not an option.”

Keith could feel Lance just staring at him, probably in disbelief but he didn’t care. He was not about to hop in a pool and drown trying to help a few kids and Mr. Sunshine of the swim team. Kolivan held eye contact with Keith. “I’ve already told you Kogane. This is not up for discussion. You either learn to swim and get on with it, or you’re off the team permanently. It’s your choice.”

Keith stood up, “You can’t kick me off the team.”

  
Kolivan placed his hands on the desk and leaned towards Keith, “I am the coach of the football team here at Altea High. You will find I can and I will if you do not get your attitude and temper in check. Make a decision right here and right now Kogane. Either you take this opportunity and get it together or you’re off the team. What’s it going to be?”

  
Keith grabbed his books from the floor and glared at Coach Kolivan and Lance, “Fuck both of you.”

Kolivan sighed, “I’m sorry about that Lance. I had hoped he wouldn’t be quite so difficult.”

  
Lance just smiled, “It’s ok, hopefully he’ll come around.”

  
Kolivan just nodded, “He’s a good kid. He’s just had a few bad families and experiences in foster homes.”

Kolivan sat down and gave a sad sigh, “Let me know if he happens to show up. I won’t kick him off the team just yet, but he doesn’t need to know that.”

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

He doesn’t know why he’s here, but Keith finds himself slowly pushing open the door to the swimming facility. He’s in jeans and a t-shirt, nothing appropriate to help with any sort of swimming therapy but he wasn’t ever planning on getting wet anyway. He stands just behind the bleachers in the shadows and watches. He has to take a deep breath when he sees Lance. His back is to Keith but all Keith sees is a broad expanse of tan shoulders and well-muscled arms. Holy fuck. If Keith didn’t know he was gay before he would have had his gay senses awakened today for sure. He swallowed hard and watched as Lance stood in the water and faced four kids sitting on the edge of the pool. He bounced back and forth between the kids giving high fives and gentle splashes and making them smile. There were two aids sitting with the kids as Lance took each kid one by one for a quick dip in the water. Some he helped stand up in the water no higher than their waste and others he helped float on their back. One particular boy he held back to chest and pulled him slowly through the water as if he was floating on his back. Every time, each kid had a smile just as bright as Lance’s. Keith panicked when he saw Lance look to where he was hiding. As soon as he turned away Keith left not noticing the soft smile on Lance’s face.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Keith kept up the pretense of not going to the therapy sessions nor did he go to any football practices. He didn’t even go to the games or dress out with the team. Shiro stopped him in the halls a couple of times and tried to talk to him but he just brushed him off. Weeks into the season and Keith was even dodging Coach Kolivan. One Friday instead of heading home, he wandered around the school and found himself heading toward the swimming facilities again. He opened the door and found it empty. He knew the football team, cheerleaders, and band had all left and most of the students were heading home to finish up homework or travel for tonight’s away game at Balmera High.

Keith placed his booksack down and sat on the bottom bleachers and stared at the water. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there when a door slamming jerked him from his thoughts. He had nowhere to go when a group of about ten kids between the ages of four and six came running in followed by none other than Lance. With a sigh Keith stood up to leave but before he could get very far Lance stopped him, “Hey Keith! What are you doing here? I’m just about to give these little guppies a lesson if you want to hang around.”

  
Keith stared at the kids as someone lined them up one after another at the shallow end of the pool. Trying to keep his attitude in check in front of the kids Keith shook his head, “I was just leaving.”

  
He grabbed his books and walked towards the door. He wasn’t paying attention and one of the kids broke loose from the line and barreled into Keith making him loose his balance and fall into the pool.

Keith panicked. There was water all around him, he couldn’t breathe, he swallowed water, couldn’t get his bearings, his arms were flailing. He felt something latch around his chest and he began fighting off whatever it was. He didn’t even register when he broke the surface even as he was taking in gasping breaths of air. He barely registered being helped onto the ledge as he shoved hands away. “Don’t touch me. Get away.”

He didn’t register as someone tried to drape a towel around his shoulders. He scooted as far away from whoever it was as possible, “I said don’t touch me.”

He was against a wall, shivering as flashbacks of the one time he was thrown into a lake as a joke came crashing in on him.

_He was barely seven. His foster brother thought it would be funny if he tossed Keith into the lake. It’s how they all learned to swim. Keith remembers the way the other kids just laughed at him when he screamed and begged because he couldn’t swim. He was tossed hard, his arms flailing about in the cold water. He wasn’t sure how long he was left to struggle when he felt arms pulling him out of the lake just to toss him back again before he could even catch his breath. It went on and on and when his foster parents realized he really couldn’t swim he was the one to get in trouble for almost drowning. He never took a bath if he could help it after that. His fear of water was too strong. His showers were quick and he didn’t like the rain either._

When Keith came back to the present he had a towel over his head and he was gripping it with an iron fist as his breath came in heaving gasps. He was vaguely aware of someone sitting off to the side, close enough that he knew someone was there but far enough to feel like he had space. He slowly pulled the towel down and looked to the side, shocked to see that it was Lance sitting next to him. His voice was soft and concerned, none of the teasing he thought he would have to endure like with all of his foster families when they found out he couldn’t swim, “You okay dude?”

Keith didn’t even have it in him to give any attitude. He just shook his head and shivered.

Lance didn’t give him false words of comfort. Instead he just sat there and spoke softly, “whenever you’re ready, if you want I keep some spare clothes here in the locker rooms. They’ll be dry so you can get home.”

Keith just nodded, he didn’t trust his voice but he did manage out a raspy, “thanks.”

  
After some time Keith shifted and moved the towel from his shoulders, “I think I’m ok now.”

Lance just nodded and stood up. He held out a hand to Keith and once Keith was on his feet led him to the locker rooms where he dug out some clothes and handed them to Keith. He walked out and waited on the bleachers. When Keith was done changing he placed his wet clothes in the bag Lance had given him as well. His hair was wet but there was nothing he could do about that. He felt his face flush when Lance gave him a lopsided grin, “I don’t know why my clothes look so big on you, we’re almost the same height.”

Keith tried to glare but he couldn’t find it in him to be mad at the guy, especially since he was pretty sure he was the one who hauled him out of the pool, kept him from drowning, and didn’t make fun of him about it. He couldn’t even be mad when Lance just grinned even more. “You ok to get home?”

Keith nodded, “Yea. Um…thanks again, for….not just for the clothes, but um…for everything.”

  
Lance just nudged Keith’s shoulder, “No problem, but those are my favorite sweats so I expect those back next time I see you.”

Keith blushed again, “Yea. Ok, sure. Um..thanks.”

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Keith didn’t see Lance until three weeks later. He was just too embarrassed about the events that happened. He finally showed up at the pool on a Tuesday morning when he knew Lance would be helping with the SPED kids. He sat at the bleachers as far away from the pool as possible and just watched. He couldn’t deny that Lance was really good at what he was doing. The kids took to him so easily and he made it seem so easy being in the water. But he guessed that’s what happens when you have proper swim classes versus being just tossed into a deep lake with no help. 

When class was over, Lance pulled himself out of the water and Keith had to look the other way at the sight of water dripping down that tanned back and just below the waistband of his swim trunks.  He felt the bleachers shift when Lance sat down next to him. “Hey! You made it.”

Keith just nodded and held out the bag with Lance’s clothes in it, “I brought these back. Thanks again.”

Lance grinned, “No problem. I was worried that I hadn’t seen you since the other day. I’m glad to see you’re doing better.”

  
Keith shrugged, “Well, I’m dry.”

Lance tilted his head back and let out a laugh, “I can see where that would be an improvement.”

  
Keith blushed and turned his head away. He reached for his books, “I gotta get to English class. I just wanted to drop off your stuff and tell you thank you again.”

Lance nodded, “No problem. I’ll see you around.”

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Keith for some unexplainable reason took to bringing his books to the pool every day during third period. He did homework and probably more often than not watched Lance in the water. Sometimes Lance would wave at him and Keith would just huff and glare and pretend to ignore him. Sometimes Lance would make the kids wave at Keith until he would wave back. Occasionally he would have one of the kids make faces at Keith until he cracked and actually smiled at them. On the days they got a smile from him they would cheer and clap and Keith would turn his head with a furious blush and go back to sulking behind his books.

One particular day Keith noticed there was a new kid with the others but unlike the regulars she was not about to get in the pool. She screamed and cried and refused. Keith didn’t really blame her, he would have done the same thing. This went on for about two months and one day it was just her and Lance, all the other kids were out sick or something. Lance had managed to get her to sit on the ledge and dip her feet in the water but that was as far as she would go. Some days she wouldn’t even do that. But today, Lance was talking with her and held her hands and she followed him all the way into the pool. The water was just up to her knees, but she was in the water. Keith had given up all pretense of doing his homework and just watched. He watched as over the next few minutes Lance kept up a soft chatter with her and she braved her way all the way to her waist. Keith had to give it to the girl, she had more guts than he did. He watched as Lance smiled when she splashed water in his face, and when she started getting fidgety, Lance let her back to the steps without a word of protest and hugged her tightly before she got out of the pool. The aid helped her up the steps and led her to the locker rooms to change and Lance stayed there, his arms resting on the ledge with a smile on his face. He looked at Keith and that soft smile never left his face, “It’s kids like Raina that make it worth it. She was so scared, but she did it. It wasn’t much but she stood in the water, even after being so scared. Even it doesn’t happen all the time, it’s that look on their faces when they actually conquer a piece of their fear that makes it all worth it.”

  
Keith turned as Raina came back from the locker rooms in dry clothes and waved at Lance before she was brought to her next class. The smile on her face was definitely something he hadn’t seen the previous times she had been here but Keith could see what Lance was talking about.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

It was the second to last game of the season, the last play of the game, Altea had the ball and they were down by three. There were five seconds left in the game and Shiro threw a hail-mary for fifty-nine yards. It was caught by their wide receiver Matt Holt who ran it for an additional seventeen yards for the winning touchdown. But no one noticed until it was too late the Defensive tackle from the other team broke through the offensive protection and tackled Shiro. He was knocked unconscious and carted off the field on a stretcher. Keith was called into Kolivan’s office the following Monday. Shiro was out for the rest of the season with a concussion and a broken arm. There was no back-up quarterback.

“I haven’t practiced with the team since the second game. And they aren’t going to want me back.”

Kolivan stared at Keith, “We have a chance at the playoffs. Do you want to play?”

Keith bit his bottom lip. He thought about the way he walked away from the team and wasn’t sure if it was the right move, “I’ll play if the team wants me back. I won’t force my way in.”

Kolivan nodded. “I’ll talk to the team. I need your decision by practice this afternoon.”

Keith stood up, “Yes sir.”

Third period Keith didn’t even bring his books, he left them in his locker and sat in his usual place in the bleachers and thought about what the coach had asked of him. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even notice there were no kids until Lance sat next to him. Keith just stared at him, shocked to see him in something other than swim trunks. “You ok Keith?”

“Yea. Coach asked me back on the team.”

Lance hummed, “I heard about Shiro. He’s a good guy.”

Keith nodded, “I don’t know what to do.”

  
Lance rested his head on his knees and looked at Keith, “Don’t you want to play again?”

Keith shrugged, “I told Coach I would but only if the entire team agreed to let me play.”

“So what did they say?”

Keith sighed, “I haven’t talked to them.”

Lance nudged Keith with his foot, “Can’t be any harder than swimming.”

Keith turned to look at Lance and gave him a smile, “You’d be surprised.”

Keith looked around at the empty pool, “Where are the kids today?”

Lance sat up, “special presentation on the football field for Shiro. Even though he can’t be here because he’s in the hospital Coach said they were gonna retire his number or something. I came to get you.”

Keith just blinked a few times, “Oh.”

Keith stood up and followed Lance. He wasn’t aware that they weren’t headed to the football field until it was too late. Instead they ended up in the gym where the football team was running drills inside. When they saw Keith they all turned as one and watched. Keith took a step back and if it wouldn’t have been for Lance grabbing his wrist he would have bolted. Matt and Hunk were the first two to approach Keith. Hunk spoke first, “Coach said you wouldn’t play unless we all agreed. I just wanted you to know I don’t have a problem with letting you back on the team.”

Matt waited until Hunk was done, “While I do think it was pretty shitty the way you left the team, I also think it’s big of you to not take the opportunity at face value. It takes a pretty big person to let the entire team make that decision for you. It’s for that reason I want you back on the team.”

Keith could only stand there as one by one each member of the team came up to him and expressed the same sentiments over and over. Yes what he did was shitty, but everyone respected the fact that he wanted the team to make the decision. He hadn’t realized by the end of it all that his body was trembling and he was leaning completely against Lance for support. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

That night Keith stopped by the hospital and met with Shiro. It was the first time he tried to have a real conversation with the senior quarterback and he realized he had missed out on a lot. Shiro was genuine and if Keith had stuck with the team he could have learned so much from Shiro. As it was, even being in the hospital he gave Keith a lot of tips on working with the team.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Altea High won state. There was only one game left and it was the play-offs for national champs. Practice was brutal and they were facing Galra High, the same team that caused Keith to drop out, to lose his temper, to get angry instead of keeping his cool. But Keith wasn’t the same anymore. He still had a temper and he still had a few anger issues, but after watching Lance day in and day out with those kids, he learned that sometimes a softer approach was needed. He hadn’t realized how much he had learned from Lance until Kolivan pulled him aside just before the game, “I’m proud of you Kogane.”

He looked up in shock, “What do you mean? We haven’t even played yet.”

Kolivan placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Lance came to me every week just like I asked him to. I know you didn’t necessarily help with the kids per our agreement, but you were there. Even after you had a scare.”

  
Keith jolted back but Kolivan’s hand kept him in place, “He didn’t tell me everything, but I got enough of the story to know you must have had a terrible experience with water, but the fact that you kept going in spite of that fear says quite a lot about you. So, yes, I’m proud of you. You’re a hell of a player and your team respects you. Win or lose doesn’t matter, just do your best.”

Keith dipped his head and stared at his feet, “Thanks Coach.”

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

It was like game two all over again. Galra High defense kept jumping off-sides and not getting the penalty called on them. Keith was getting aggravated. What did it take to make these refs see? They were down to their last time out and Keith was on edge. He listened as Coach made some adjustments but then thought back to the tapes he had watched. Galra High’s defense always jumped on the count, if they could run a silent snap it might work. They were out of timeouts now and this was only a thirty second timeout. Ten seconds left in the game wasn’t much to work with. “COACH!”

Kolivan looked up at Keith, “Their defense can’t jump offside if they don’t hear the count. If I spike the ball and we run a hurry up play, maybe their defense will be panicked enough not to notice the silent snap. It could be enough to make the touchdown and a two-point conversion.”

Kolivan studied Keith, “They won’t fall for the silent count for the two points.”

Keith grinned, “No they won’t, but we fake the extra point and make them think we’re forcing overtime.”

Keith’s gamble paid off. Galra High couldn’t manage the hurry up offense and missed the opportunity when Keith threw the ball into the end-zone.  Their one advantage at kicking the extra-point was that Keith was ball holder for extra points. Once the ball was snapped and placed Keith held it until the last second. Their kicker aimed high and Keith pivoted just underneath his leg and ducked out to his right and made the two points. Altea High won the game.

All of the students rushed the field. Keith was lifted up on shoulders, Coach Kolivan was doused in Gatorade and Shiro was on the sidelines cheering louder than almost everyone. Keith was finally let down and before he knew what was happening he was grabbed by the face and had the daylights kissed out of him. He stood there in shock as Lance pulled away from him. His cheeks were flushed in the winter air, snow was starting to fall and he was grinning like a mad man, “That was the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

  
Keith stumbled a bit, shocked that Lance had just kissed him, “I..um…I mean, I didn’t know you were here. You watched….you came to the game.”

Lance grinned, “yea, I heard the quarterback was supposed to be good or something.”

  
Keith blushed and ducked his head, “Not as good as the captain of the swim team. Or at least that’s what I was told.”

  
Lance tilted his head back and laughed. “We can compare notes.”

Keith looked up with a shy smile, “My bet’s on the swimmer.”

Lance stepped forward and placed another kiss on Keith’s lips, “I don’t know, I think the quarterback may give him a run for his money.”

 

 


End file.
